Mi Promesa
by Laaulyy
Summary: Neji y Hinata se prometieron desde niños, la mayoría de edad los alcanzó y ahora llega el momento más esperado por ambos... / Lemon Hyuga Incest. One-shot.


"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

**P**areja: **N**eji**H**ina. Advertencia: Hyuga Incest.

Este One-Shot, es mi competencia amistosa personal de Lemon con **chiiiachan, **pueden pasar su perfil también, ella escribirá un KakaHina. Las juezas serán **Nakahara Sunako Chan **y **Annie Marvell**. En fin eso es todo.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**i **P**romesa.

Neji apretó la mano de su padre con la fuerza propia de un niño de su edad, no podía evitar tener al menos un poco de miedo ante la mirada fulminante de su tío, llevaba vividos apenas cuatro inocentes años aun así ya sabía lo que le iban a hacer y también sabía lo difícil que sería su vida, vio como enfrente suyo su prima de tres años Hinata estaba de la misma forma, sin embargo no dijo nada. Hinata era linda, muy linda, esa chica era su prima, pero no dejaba de ser bonita.

Una vez que el sello de la rama secundaria le fue impuesto, Neji se alejó de todos y lloró solo, las lágrimas no eran propias de un Hyuga no obstante aún era un niño había dolido mucho, su padre dijo que el dolor no era demasiado. Su padre le mintió. Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se animó a mirar. Ahí, con su kimono color crema y una cara de preocupada, estaba su prima tenía la mirada un poco preocupada y un tanto sonrojada.

-Neji-niisan… - Hinata se posicionó a su lado, se sentó junto a él sonriendo levemente intentando calmar a su primo. – Todo estará bien, nos cuidaremos mutuamente sabes…

Neji la observó y asintió, había algo en Hinata que rompía cualquier estereotipo con un Hyuga, ella era demasiado dulce, era noble. Hacía unos pocos segundos había entablado relación directa con ella y ya podía leerla como a un libro. Sus ojos no poseían maldad ni desprecio, sus ojos eran ventanas de amor un amor palpable.

-Hay algo que quiero darte…

Neji quién había desviado la mirada nuevamente la observó, ¿Un regalo? Sería algo extraño, pero tal vez si… pensó en estirar las manos, al comprobar que ella no tenía ningún paquete visible no lo hizo, tal vez estuviera guardado en algún lugar de la casa. Hinata que miraba a la nada nuevamente lo observó.

-¿Qué cosa Hinata-sama? – Pronunció respetuoso con su prima un año menor que él.

Hinata hizo un ademan con las manos llamándolo, Neji se acercó a ella un poco más, ella rápidamente puso las manos sobre su odio en un intento de qué el fuese el único que escuchase, aquello sería un secreto, y una promesa de por vida.

-Eres lindo Neji-niisan… - Los rostros de ambos se tiñeron ante tal confesión – Por eso cuando seamos mayores, te daré un bebé todos los adultos se ponen felices cuando les dan uno.

Hinata se alejó observando a Neji, sonrió, para luego pararse e irse. Neji la observó alejándose de él, Hinata tenía razón, su padre alguna vez le había dicho que cuando la madre de Neji le dijo que esperaban el día en que Neji llegase se había puesto extremadamente feliz, entonces este creyó que era un buen regalo y sonrió, ya deseaba ser mayor y ver como un bebé le alegraba la vida.

Por un momento olvidó su dolor, por un momento nada existía alrededor, nunca olvidaría aquella promesa y esperaría el día en que ambos fuesen mayores para recibir aquel regalo, solo que la inocente pequeña de tres años le dijo que le iba a dar un bebé sin saber verdaderamente cómo este se hacía…

.

Ese día era veintisiete de diciembre, era su cumpleaños número dieciocho, el día en que ella se convertía en mayor de edad había rondado por toda la casa en medio de los preparativos que solo consistían en una fiesta para los novatos y el grupo de Gai, al ser las ocho de la noche corrió a bañarse y vestirse, tenía que estar elegante, ya se lo había dicho su padre quien, se iba a tener una conversación con Fugaku Uchiha y dejaría la casa a cargo de Neji.

Rápidamente entró en el baño de su habitación. Se desvistió rápidamente estaba nerviosa y como no estarlo, recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos fugaces que solo le ponían los nervios de punta. Fue entonces escuchó como unos pequeños golpes azotaron su puerta, ella simplemente tomó su toalla y se cubrió la desnudez con esta, se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y preguntó con desconfianza.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Hinata-sama.

Velozmente la joven reconoció la voz de Neji y lo invitó a pasar a pesar de su "vestimenta" confiaba en Neji más que en nadie en el mundo. Destrabó la puerta para girar el picaporte y dejarlo pasar rápidamente. Neji no tardó más de dos segundos en entrar. Su mente colapsó al verla de esa manera. No esperaba aquel recibimiento por parte de ella así que simplemente desvió un poco la mirada.

Él aún recordaba la promesa, debía aceptarlo tenía muy buena memoria y a lo largo de los años había pensado mucho en ella, por eso que ella estuviese de esa manera le daba a interpretar un sinfín cosas… Su rostro levemente sonrojado se fijó en el suelo como un ancla.

-¿Qué sucede Neji-niisan?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el "Niisan", tenía que haber perdido las esperanzas hacía demasiado tiempo, después de todo, tal vez ella lo hubiese olvidado y no podía verlo de otra manera que no fuese su hermano, las cosas habían cambiado, Hinata no era una niña con promesas, a partir de ese día era una persona adulta era muy probable que ella si quiera recordase algo de todo lo que habían hablado hace quince años atrás.

Él suspiró levemente intentando concentrarse en lo que había ido a decir, sin embargo no hallaba las palabras para comenzar a hablar, dudó mucho, y finalmente levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la mirada de confusión de su prima no le quedó otra que improvisar mirando al suelo en un intento de ocultar el rubor que comenzaba a hacerse más notorio.

-Hinata-sama, le quería decir que en unos cuantos minutos estarían llegando los invitados y quería saber si estaba lista. Como no lo está me retiro y la dejo que se termine de arreglar.

Neji alzó la mirada para huir de ese lugar, verla de esa manera… ¡En que pensaba! Él era demasiado caballeroso, ¿Cómo podía pensar en ella de esa manera? Su rostro ardía, lo estaba notando, además cierto individuo estaba haciéndose presente ante las ideas que azotaban su mente. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba de esa forma? Su cuerpo no respondía como su mente deseaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Pasa algo Neji-niisan? – De un momento a otro Hinata se acercó a él levantó su palma en dirección a su rostro y esperó unos segundos. – ¿Tienes fiebre? – Cuestionó algo insegura que había notado el rosto de su primo colorado y aparentemente no se equivocaba.

-No. No es nada. Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer. – Había comenzado a sudar, no lo tenía previsto, esto se estaba poniendo incómodo.

-Nada de eso, recuéstate un momento, ya trago algo con lo que bajarte esa fiebre.

Ella lo tomo de la mano y condujo hasta su cama; él no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, quería hacerlo decirle "No puedo evitar verte" Pero no había manera de que esa frase saliera de su boca de alguna manera. Suspiró recostándose sobre la cama de ella. En una hora o tal vez hora y media llegasen los invitados, él ni siquiera se había cambiado o algo. Solo estaba acostado, intentando poner a raya sus instintos masculinos, pero, no podía era inútil y se sentía mal por aquello teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de Hinata. Sentía que no podía hacer nada en contra de aquello era mucho más difícil que sus misiones de alto rango.

Hinata nuevamente se acercó a él, dando pasos rápidos colocó una mano en su frente y depositó el paño con agua helada, solo esperaba que surtiera efecto. Se sentó a su lado mientras que él cerro los ojos, aún ella caminaba en toalla como si nada, aquello le costaba controlar, ver tanta piel… ¡Dios se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido! Apretó un poco los ojos. Hinata se acercó más él, se posicionó a centímetros de su cara, en cuanto Neji abrió los ojos la vio tan cerca que supo que aquello acabaría mal.

-Estas bien Neji-niisan.

El agradable olor a menta que desprendía la boca de la chica chocó contra su rostro causándole una sensación agradable, tanto que solo lo excitó más. No quería aquello pero le costaba, intentó pensar en otra cosa, intentó cerrar los ojos con fuerza pero nada…

-Lo estaré – Aseguró. – Lo importante es que usted se arregle, no olvide que viene Naruto.

Esperó alguna reacción incomoda de parte de esta en vano. Hinata seguía con su rostro de preocupación.

-Ya no me interesa Naruto.

Ante aquella confesión Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo Hinata había dejado de lado a la persona que amó durante años? Tragó pesado, sus instintos masculinos desaparecieron y su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza… Me emocionó y una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? – Inquirió deseoso de saber la respuesta.

-Hay alguien más… - Sus mejillas se encendieron con fuerza, ella sonrió nerviosamente intentando calmar sus emociones. No había caso, aun así bajó la mirada, escondiéndola de esos ojos aperlados que intentaban no perder detalle de sus acciones.

-Ya entiendo.

Quería pensar que era él pero por su cabeza pasó Kiba, era el amigo de toda su vida, tal vez a esta altura habían progresado en su relación, si no era él podía tratarse de Shino, en ese momento no estaba seguro de nada y no podía calmar a su cabeza que frenéticamente soltaba preguntas para saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que estés mejor?

La voz demasiado angelical lo transportaba, necesitaba salir de ahí. Pero, era su oportunidad… Era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacerlo.

-Hinata-sama… Cierre los ojos.

La chica miró confusa, Neji se levantó de la cama. Caminó a la puerta trabó está intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y apagó las luces. Su corazón podía escucharse en el lugar, Hinata en ningún momento intentó ver. Se sintió estúpido pero no podía simplemente dejar sus emociones de lado y salir como todo un caballero, no. Se acercó a ella después de respirar varias veces hondamente, tenía una especie de vergüenza. Se había reservado durante años, el frío y calculador Neji Hyuga quería ser exclusivamente de su prima. ¿Ella quería ser únicamente de él?

Se posicionó a su lado al cabo de unos segundos, no podía evitarlo verla ahí, completamente a su disposición, era demasiado tentador, por más que intentara volver a la realidad, era tarde, demasiado tarde. Había caído ante el encanto de ella y no podía salir. Ella respiraba tranquilamente, su pecho subía y bajaba. Se quedó mirando fijamente su rostro. Callado.

-¿Neji-niisan?

Hinata comenzó a pensar en que se había ido.

-Shh. – Él posó un dedo sobre su boca. – Todo está bien, no abras los ojos.

Ella asintió obedeciendo. No se movió en ningún momento, obedeció como niña pequeña. Fue entonces cuando sintió una suave presión en sus labios. Su primer instinto fue correrse, pero estaba paralizada, abrió los ojos y observó a Neji con los ojos cerrados besándola delicadamente. Presa de sus emociones revoloteando dentro de ella sonrió levemente al separase de él. El abrió los ojos con calma. Sonriendo también.

-Tú me gustas Hinata.

-¿Yo…?

Era algo demasiado obvio sin embargo necesitaba decirlo, Neji quería que ella supiera todo lo que significaba para él. Le gustaba y por sobre todas las cosas la necesitaba, tanto que espero impacientemente durante muchos años esperando el momento indicado para confesarse correctamente. El momento había llegado finalmente.

-Sí, tú. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi asustada detrás de tu padre, desde aquel día…

-Aquello ocurrió hace mucho tiempo… - Escapó de su boca sin querer. Bajo la mirada estaba sumamente nerviosa, había esperado eso durante tanto tiempo que parecía irreal. – Tú… también me gustas.

Ella sonrió, él se asombró abrió ligeramente los ojos y su mandíbula descendió sola. Calló un segundo intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, sentimientos e impulsos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? De que le servía ser un genio si no podía ver ese tipo de cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Se dio un golpe mental y volvió a observarla, o al menos eso intentaba ya que había muy poca luz en la habitación.

-¿Recuerdas tu promesa? – Inquirió él con cierta duda. Si ella decía que no se levantaría y se iría esperaría pacientemente impaciente, pero haría las cosas bien. Hinata lo observó unos segundos, eternos para Neji, tan pocos para ella, en un momento asintió levemente ocultando su mirada. - ¿Tú quieres…?

-Sí Neji.

Por primera vez Neji sonrió de una manera que nunca había demostrado antes, Hinata lo llamó por su nombre de pila y aquello lo encendió más. Se acercó torpemente a ella no pensaba demasiado, quedó a su par, chocando sus respiraciones fundiéndose la mirada el uno con el otro, fue tanta su dicha que quería levantarse a saltar, sin embargo, el segundo beso llegó. Los labios humedecidos de Neji saborearon los de Hinata.

El beso se hizo demasiado lento, con calma, degustándose el uno al otro, antes Neji moría de ganas por tenerla, ahora deseaba que aquel gesto de cariño no terminase nunca, o en su defecto se intensificase cada vez más. Los inexpertos labios de jóvenes bastante mayores danzaron lenta y torpemente en un sinfín de sensaciones.

Neji la tomó de las manos. Las apretó levemente. Deseaba que toda ella fuese parte de él. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, de un momento a otro la levantó delicadamente para acostarla en medio de la cama, todo con sumo cuidado y calma por supuesto, se darían su tiempo, lo harían perfecto, ese día sería sin dudas el día más feliz de ambos.

Una vez acostada, desató su yukata blanca dejando visiblemente su pecho bien trabajado a causa de los duros entrenamientos de Hiashi. Hinata solo quiso esconderse, por lo que se metió bajo las sabanas, tenía vergüenza. Suspiró un segundo. El aire se escapaba de ella. En un momento Neji se acostó a su lado. Volvió a besarla delicadamente, para darle paso a todas las emociones que había vivido antes, ese deseo de querer más. No era una niña, ahora era una adulta y actuaría como tal.

Beso su frente, bajó por su cara se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente, pasó por su cuello, hasta que paró en su clavícula. Sus manos se dirigían delicadamente por su cuerpo, como si tuviese miedo de romper a Hinata. La joven no tardó en soltar suspiros seguidos de intensos gemidos. Sobre todo cuando Neji comenzó bajó su toalla y contempló los enormes senos de su prima. Sabía que eran grandes pero no pensó que tanto, sin embargo se dejó asombrar por la perfecta anatomía de Hinata, y ahora solo era para él.

Se recostó sobre ella, sin que sus sexos se toquen aunque Hinata estaba desnuda, él no lo estaba. Hinata lo abrazó, sintiendo el calor que Neji emanaba, mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió nuevamente y lo observó ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan hermoso? Siempre lo fue, solo que no lo había notado. Suspiró al sentir como la mano de él masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Un gemido sonoro escapó de ella cuando Neji colocó su boca en un pezón y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear con suavidad.

Las finas y suaves manos de la Hyuga se aferraron a él. Apretando levemente su espalda, cerrando los ojos, el placer era infinito y aún no había pasado nada. ¿Tanto deseaba eso? Era algo extraño pero sí. Él la imito sus manos delinearon el cuerpo de ella, ese exquisito cuerpo que ahora era de él. Nuevamente Neji se posicionó a su altura, comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello y luego en su boca. De repente ella lo paró en seco.

-Neji-niisan… Yo estaba pensado… ¿Tú me amas?

Neji la observó a los ojos, no entendía el porqué de esa pregunta, sin embargo hacía mucho tiempo que estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella, nunca había dudado ni un solo día, aquella chica de cabello azulado desde el primer día en que la vio supo que estaba muy enamorado de ella. Con los años ese sentimiento se intensificó.

-Si. Te amo.

Los ojos de la Hyuga se llenaron de lágrimas sin quererlo, ella deseaba aquel encuentro, no obstante quería estar segura de los sentimientos de Neji, sonrió de felicidad. Neji le regaló otra sonrisa feliz. Todo aquello parecía un dulce sueño, de esos a los que nunca quieres despertar por nada del mundo.

-Y yo a ti, te amo.

La melodiosa voz de la Hyuga hizo que finalmente Neji callera rendido a sus pies. Ya no podía evitarlo, ella sería únicamente de él de ahora en adelante. Rápidamente beso sus labios, con deseo y ternura, ella se dejaba llevar por la situación y seguía el compás de aquel beso. Las caricias volaron por todo el cuerpo de ambos una anatomía como la de ellos no se veían todos los días.

De un momento a otro el estorboso pantalón del Hyuga desapareció, había querido sacárselo desde que la vio con una diminuta toalla pero no lo había hecho, el bóxer que cubría sus masculinidad aún estaba en su lugar de momento ahí se quedó, acercó la cadera a Hinata esta gimió al sentir algo demasiado duro y se enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que era.

Neji bajó su mano hasta tocar la intimidad de ella, estaba caliente, estaba húmeda, excitada únicamente por él sus besos y sus caricias, mientras que hacía círculos con sus dedos ella gemía descontroladamente, aquello lo encendió mucho más, ella tenía el poder de hacerlo perder la razón sin evitarlo. No podía creer las emociones que ella desataba en él, como decía el dicho "El que espera desespera, pero obtiene su recompensa" Y la recompensa de él gemía sin parar y le enterraba una que otra vez sus uñas.

Hinata besó su cuello, en algún momento sus labios se unieron y comenzaron a morderse suavemente, tirando con cuidado mientras que Neji seguía con su movimiento de manos, podía notar como ella cada vez aguantaba menos, la disfrutaría todo lo que no había podido disfrutar antes.

-¡Por favor Neji! – Pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Pasó su lengua por su cuello y comenzó a bajar en sentido de las caderas, la mano que de proporcionaba aquel placer estaba demasiado mojada, Neji sabía que se acercaba al final, pero aquello solo era el principio. Cuando quedó cerca de sus rodillas la impaciencia se hizo presente rápidamente se sacó el bóxer, siguió con su trabajo, sus manos eran inexpertas pero en cuestión de escasos segundos aprendieron como si ya lo llevaran en la sangre. Segundos después Hinata comenzó a arquear su espalda.

-¡Por favor! – Suplicó nuevamente Hinata.

Ahí a su disposición Hinata le pedía que la hiciera suya, no pudo saborearlo más. Ella rápidamente alcanzó el clímax, pero Neji no iba a detenerse ahí, aunque quisiera, no tenía el control para hacerlo, una animal interno estaba dentro de él controlándolo. No había forma de contenerse en aquel momento. Succiono sus pezones rozados y jugueteó con su lengua una y otra vez. Demasiado tormento para ella que iba a morir en medio del placer.

De un momento a otro sin más preámbulos entró en ella. Un grito escapó de sus labios, sus uñas se enterraron con ferocidad en su espalda, ahí se dio cuenta de la estupidez que hizo, ella era aún virgen y él era su primer y único hombre la beso con calidez e intento calmarla con una especie de abrazo. Su mente se conectó una vez más. Una gruesa lágrima escapó de los ojos de ella que miró de lado, no quería que Neji se sintiera mal por aquello.

-Hinata… ¿Estas bien?

-Si… lo estoy. – La voz quebrada de ella lo destrozó internamente.

-Lo siento.

Él decidió retirarse, y en ese momento ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

-No salgas… Solo espera…

Neji dudó no quería dañarla, solo quería que fuera perfecto y lo estaba arruinando, demasiado fuerte para ser shinobi, demasiado débil para ser hombre. Quedó en su lugar después de afirmar con la cabeza. Nuevamente comenzó a besarla como al principio, delicadamente, sin perder la razón era demasiado obvio que ella lo deseaba tanto como él que respondía de manera cálida a sus besos.

Al cabo de unos intensos segundos Hinata movió un poco las caderas se había acostumbrado y Neji sintió que iba a perder el control, las envestidas comenzaron a llegar pero esta vez lo hizo despacio con calma, cuidando de ella que, nuevamente comenzaba a emitir esos gemidos que le hacían perder la cabeza.

-Más… Neji…

Un hermoso ruego en medio de la excitación, una manera terriblemente provocadora al llamarlo no podía evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Una fina capa de sudor se hizo presente en el cuerpo de ambos, Neji mantenía el ritmo mientras que Hinata solo podía gemir y de vez en cuando alzar la voz para llamarlo. Se había aferrado a ella, y mientras que cada vez aumentaba la velocidad, el ritmo cardiaco subía y la falta de aire se hacía presente… Nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida como en aquel momento.

-¡Ahh!

Esa melodiosa voz lo transportaba a un mundo lleno de pasión, donde solo ellos entraban. Hinata se apoderó de los labios de Neji en un intento de calmar sus gemidos, sus lenguas chocaron y danzaron, ese beso le robó parte de su esencia que deseaba que quedase en Neji para siempre. Pasó sus piernas sobre él y las cruzó sobre su espalda, quería que él se fundiera con ella.

Envestidas más veloces, estocadas más profundas…

Él perfecto día, con la persona indicada, en el mejor lugar.

Hinata era exquisita, ambos se movían con intensidad intentando perderse uno en el otro, esa sensación de placer era demasiado para ambos, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos más Neji estaba llegando a su límite y Hinata por su parte también. El cuerpo de Neji se tensó, ya no lo soportaría más, las uñas de Hinata se clavaron en la espalda del castaño y gimiendo con fuerza, ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Neji cayó exhausto sobre ella aguantando el peso de su cuerpo en sus antebrazos, se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición intentando recuperar las fuerzas y estabilizar el aire que habían perdido. Las respiraciones se normalizaron después de unos segundos. Neji nuevamente besó a Hinata para después acostarse a su lado. La joven colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho sonriendo feliz y acomodando las sabanas mientras que él le hacía unos pequeños círculos en su cabeza provocándole sueño.

Sin dudas, de alguna manera extraña, habían tenido la primer experiencia sexual juntos, tal vez fue algo torpe, tal vez no muy convincente, pero para ellos fue por lejos, una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida, y estaban seguros que no acabaría… nunca.

Unos golpes en la puerta comenzaron a sonar. Hinata se sobresaltó asustaba ¿Los habían descubierto? No lo quiso ni pensar, Neji guardó la compostura. Aún continuaban de la misma manera y realmente no deseaba que ella se fuera, la quería disfrutar un poco más.

-¿Hinata-sama?

Nuevamente Hinata reconoció la voz de Ko, uno de sus guardaespaldas personales, estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama saliendo de su adormecimiento cuando Neji la detuvo tirándola de un brazo.

-Por favor dile que te estas cambiando.

Neji suplicó y Hinata asintió para pararse y taparse con la misma toalla de hacía unos minutos, aunque había hecho el amor con Neji aún le deba vergüenza, al acercarse a la puerta…

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó sin abrir la puerta.

-Los invitados ya comenzaron a llegar, Shino-kun y Kiba-kun son los primeros.

-Iré en un momento. Me estoy cambiando, avísales por favor.

-De acuerdo Hinata-sama.

Hinata se acercó rápidamente a Neji quien aún permanecía en la cama. Deseaba quedarse con él pero el tiempo había pasado y apenas si lo había notado, lo besó en los labios temerosamente, estaba algo decepcionada, aún quería quedarse con él. La fiesta estaba comenzando y aún no estaba la cumpleañera, sin dudas no podía dejar a toda la gente esperando por siempre, respiró y exhalo.

-Tengo que bañarme y cambiarme. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó dudoso.

-En verdad deseaba quedarme contigo y… dormir juntos… - Su rostro se encendió.

-Podemos hacerlo después de la fiesta. – Él sonrió. – Si no es que me roban antes.

-¡Oye! – Hinata golpeó a Neji suavemente en el brazo. – Acabo de recordar que es una buena oportunidad para intentar algo con Naruto-kun.

-No jodas, sé que te gusto… - Neji asomó una mueca de disgusto.

-Tú empezaste. Me iré a bañar.

-¿Y yo? ¿Puedo ir también?

-Claro, ve a tu habitación y ahí nos vemos. – Ella volteó para ir a su baño.

-No, yo decía acá. – Neji la abrazó por detrás y la besó en el cuello una que otra vez. – Juntos, los dos solos… - Neji se comportaba demasiado dulce y aquello le impresionó.

-¡Qué no! Además no me lo has dicho… - Hinata hizo un puchero volteando para pasar sus brazos sobre su cuello.

-¿Decirte qué? – Inquirió dudoso.

-Ya sabes… - Su rostro colorido le causó ternura.

-No, no lo sé. – Realmente no entendía claramente el mensaje.

-Lo que Asuma-sensei le dijo a Kurenai-sensei después de…

Neji entendió. La frenó con un beso delicadamente en los labios, una vez más se sintió completo, después de tanto tiempo sintiéndose vacío, por primera vez en la vida encontró algo que lo llenase.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Qué digo novia? Yo me quiero casar con mi Hinata.

El la levantó del suelo y la comenzó a girar. Lágrimas de emoción salieron de ella. Ese era el Neji detrás de su máscara, eso parecía, y a ella le gustaba eso de él, pensó que no se podía ser más perfecto. Se tomaron de las manos para volverse a besar. Y nuevamente Ko tocó la puerta.

-Hinata-sama ¿Ha visto a Neji?

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo vi. – Una risilla escapó de ella no solía mentir así que no lo puedo evitar.

-De acuerdo, les diré a sus compañeros de equipo que lo esperen. Por favor apúrese que la esperan.

Los pasos de Ko alejándose se hicieron presente. Neji sonrió aun abrazado a Hinata. Todo era una ridícula locura, pero no podían evitarlo porque estaban enamorados y el amor hace que hagas locuras. Fueron caminando al baño para ducharse y salir.

-Si quiero. Quiero ser únicamente tuya, además es mi promesa…

Se fundieron en un beso para apurarse y salir a seguir con el curso de una nueva vida. Juntos. Y eso sin dudas era lo que ambos estaban esperando desde hacía tiempo…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Saben lo complicado que me fue hacer un Hyuga Incest! No tienen idea, sin embargo acá vamos intentando hacer algo decente para la historia, mi lemon es horrible, no sé cómo me quedó. La práctica hace al maestro. ¡Espero que les guste y aunque aún es demasiado pronto, le dedico este One-shot a **Chiiiachan**, feliz cumpleaños adelantado, ya que no creo que haga una actualización en este tiempo, te adoro Ceci, lo sabes, últimamente más! Gracias por estar y gracias por tu apoyo siempre. Te quiero muchísimo :3

¿Reviews? No sean malos che! Si lo hacen prometo actualizar una de mis historias cualquiera que sigan antes! Solo díganme cual y ya n.n

Nos leemos :3


End file.
